Twilight Wolves part 1: The Beginning
by Cyberdragon725
Summary: It's the one year anniversary of the twilight war but what will happen when a new darkness threatens the land? Link comes in to save the day of course, but who is this strange girl and her wolf like soldier? found out in the first part of my series known as the twilight wolves. Has quite a few oc's such as the wolf princess Max, The soldier Skye, and many more. Slight Zelink.
1. Prolouge

Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess Fanfic

By:

**I Do Not Own Legend Of Zelda.** oh how i wish i did.

This is my first fanfic so i really don't know what to expect. I've given it my all though so i hope you enjoy. These first chapters are kinda short so after this one i may be posting two at a time. I don't know yet. I have several oc's in this but they sure make it interesting. This does have some Zelink shipping but that won't come in until later. Thanks for reading and please review!

Prologue ( in the twilight veil)

CRUNCH! CRUNCH! "My princess. We have discovered a great breach in twilight."

"Send soldiers to investigate it immediately. "

"of course your majesty."

A young silver wolf cautiously jumps down from a large boulder landing gracefully on the soft ground below him. His armour respond to the landing with a loud clank as the wolf jolts through the twilight brush. A young she wolf remained on the boulder looking out into the forest that her soldier dissolved into. Her green fur seemed to flow with the forest as her white underbelly glowed with the colors of twilight all the way to her muzzle. Deep cerulean eyes seemed to glow with a light that was almost feral, a trait that had been passed down through generation. Not a few moments had passed since she had sent her soldiers that a large explosion rocketed through the air,seeming to freeze even time itself. A few soft spoken words escaped from the she wolf's muzzle and broke through the silence that weighed down on the land like the calm before a storm. Those words seeming to echo and bring great dread to all those who heard it at fear to what their protectors and their princess would have to face with it. "So it has begun..."


	2. Chapter 1 & 2

Author's Note

Well if you are nice enough to read this then thanks. I've worked really hard on it. Now to establish this. **I Do Not Own The Legend Of Zelda.** If i did i wouldn't be here would I. Please review or comment. You can even pm me if you want. Thanks!

Chapter 1 _Links pov_

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. "Link! Hey buddy? Are ya up? Ah could use a little help with the goats if ya don't mind."

- I am now- "yeah Fado. I'll be there in a minute."

I rushed out of bed and quickly threw my tan pants on a long with my white undershirts. Normally I would throw the chainmail on next but ever since the war with twilight had ended I haven't needed to even pull it out, so instead I wrestled on my forest green hero's tunic. Then to put the icing on the cake I grabbed my signature green hat and slid down the ladder to where Epona patiently waited. I quickly saddled up and rode through town. Ordon has always been a pretty small place, that is until recently. Now its still pretty small but not as small as it was. Its no longer uncommon to see a new face. Many travelers stop by to see the home of the hero of twilight or to see where he worked. I'd be lying if I said it didn't get annoying once in a while. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a booming voice that could compare only to that of a gorons. "Hey Link!"

Of course, Mayor Bo. "Heading off to Fado's now are we?"

"Yes sir. I was gonna help him out with the goats." I exclaimed in a way more cheery voice than I felt.

"Well just make sure that you drop by my place afterwards. We've gotta get you ready to head to castle town for the twilight war celebration."

Thats right! I had completely forgotten about that! "This will be the first time the events ever been held so princess zelda took extra care to be sure you'd be there."

"I'll do that." So as we finished our conversation with idle chatter and as I led Epona straight to the goats all I could think about was how much did the people really know about my adventures in twilight.

Chapter 2 _links pov_

The day had passed slowly. After helping fado with the goats, you would think he would know how to do it himself by now, I went to mayor bo's to get supplies for the trip. After that I returned home to pack epona's saddle bags. With that now complete I tried to make sure I had everything. Then I remembered the sword. After all the events with twilight I returned the master sword to its resting place but the sword that Rusl made would work just fine. Finally done packing I got some rest before the long trip that awaited me tomorrow.

The morning came faster than I would've liked but then again that's the thing about mornings. they like to do that. I quickly got up and checked the bags. Picking them up I carried them out and slowly descended down the ladder with the bags on my shoulder. Then when I went to put them on Epona...she wasn't there. Of course. Then I noticed the hoof prints heading to the spring along with another set of foot prints. I couldn't help the small smile that graced my face. It stuck on like glue as I made my way to the spirit spring where Epona rested. I arrived quickly, having done this what seems like a million times before. There I came across a sight that I had seen many times. Especially over the past year. My childhood friend ilia calmly washing my dear horse Epona with the cooling waters of the spring.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

Hello everybody! I hope you've liked the story. As you probably already know **I Do Not Own The Legend Of Zelda.** Oh what a wonderful world it would be if I did. Oh and also to warn you I got a little carried away on decorations. In other words there is possibly going to be whole chapter about those. Oops. Anyway, returning to the story!

Chapter 3  _links pov_

I silently walked into the spring trying not to disturb ilia as she worked. Apparently I wasn't silent enough because the second I stepped in she turned around. After seeing it was just me she returned to cleaning the horse. "If you just give me a few minutes she will be completely clean."

"Alright" I said as I gently sat in the springs calming waters. A few moments had passed when ilia finally finished and came to sit beside me. "This is where it all started."

Ilia sighed. "Yep. But that was a whole year ago."

"It feels like its been ages."

Another silent moment passed until, "Link..."

"yes ilia?"

"Be Careful ok? Something doesn't feel right. I don't want you to take any unnecessary risks. "

I don't know why her words shocked me so much. I too had felt the darkness that I could only relate to twilight approaching. At a loss for words all I could do was give a simple nod but that seemed to ease her worries by the look of relief that washed over her face. Suddenly a loud snort broke the silence that had rolled in like fog. We turned around only to see an anxious Epona stomping the ground with her hoof. At the sight of her acting like an overgrown puppy, I couldn't help but add a snort of my own. "Alright girl. I get the message."

"You'll be leaving now?" Ilia questioned.

"Yeah. We need to be there in time for the opening ceremony."

"Well come on!" She exclaimed a smile brightening her feature. "Lets see you off!"


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note

So. How do you like the story. Link's now heading off on his journy to castle town! I wonder what happens all should be fine as long as you remember that **I Do Not Own The Legend Of Zelda.**Thank you.

Chapter 4. _links pov_

After finally attaching the saddlebag to epona I headed off to mayor bo's place where everyone had gathered to see me off. Due to Ordons recent tourism boost there were a few faces I didn't recognize. There were however a few I did. Uli, Rusl, and colin along with their newest edition stood in the front. Malo stood outside his newest shop. Ilia, seeming to have run all the way here, stood beside her father. There were a couple of others too and as I mounted Epona they all cheered for the hero of twilight. After that, a quick goodbye, and an i'll be back soon I rode off into the morning light on my way to Castletown. The trip was a rather smooth one. I only had to stop for the night once. A lot of the monsters that used to roam the fields disappeared after the war. It was truly a time of peace for hyrule but I still couldn't shake this feeling of dread that poisoned my mind. Luckily though when I rode past the guards With nothing more than a simple salute I was reminded just how peaceful our land had become. What I wasn't prepared for was the millions of decoration put in shops, on the streets, and even telma's bar was decorated to look like twilight. But what really amazed was not the bar or the streets, it was the castle. Zelda really overdid herself on this one. It looked like the whole castle had been drenched in twilight. It wasn't like the castle during the war though. This was like in the twilight realm after the sols had been returned. I was so shocked by the beauty of it that I almost fell of my horse when I heard a familiar voice break through. " !"

Oh boy. There's only one person I know who calls me that.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note

Hey everybody! thanks for reading! please review and remember that **I do not own legend of zelda.** **  
><strong>

Chapter 5. _Links pov_

"Hello Agitha. It's been a while."

"Are you here for the twilight festival?"

"That I am." I responded. The young girl almost looked as excited as she was when I gave her all twenty four golden bugs.

"You must stop by! Even the insects are decorated for the celebration!" She said a few more things but I wasn't listening. All I could wonder was what did she do to those poor bugs. Thankfully a guard noticed me and told me that the princess wished to see me. So i continued on my way to the castle this time with an escort to keep from any more distractions. When I arrived at the castle gate I was shocked to see a large crowd of people there waiting for something. It only took three words to tell me just who or what the were looking for. "There he is!"

Then like a horde of angry cuckoos they shot towards me determined to meet the hero of twilight. Just as fast as it had come it was held back by a large group of castle guards. Even with the extra help we barely made it through. The worst part about it was that Epona seemed to be loving it! I can't really blame though with all the people trying to give her carrots. As we rode into the courtyard several servants picked up my stuff to bring it to my room and a stable boy offered to take epona to the stables. Normally I would refuse and do it myself but I was already late and the boy seemed to really want to pet epona so I let him. Then we walked into the castle. Man! And I thought the outside was beautiful! The halls were adorned with black rugs lined in a florescent orange. The chandeliers candlesticks were each surrounded by either black blue or orange leaving the room to look like it was coated in twilight. gorgeous banners draped from the ceiling lined with the intricate patterns twilight is known for and I haven't even entered the throne room.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: **I do not own legend of zelda.**

Chapter 6_. __Links pov_

As I opened the door it was almost like walking into the twilight realm all over again. It had similar decorations to the hall. The chandeliers were similar but more intricate in their design. The walls had banners with twilights signature patterns. Ribbons were strung from chandelier to chandelier all connecting to the throne. These same orange and black ribbons fell down the throne landing softly on the ground and sown into the black rug that went all the way to the hall. Then to top it off were two statues on either side of the throne. One was a statue of two people or more specifically two forms. It was midna. One one part she was in the imp form that she traveled with me in. The other was her true form that we got to see after the final battle. The other statue was place on the other side of the throne. It was similar to midna's except there was my wolf form and me. After the war a lot of people questioned what had happened and after all they had been through we thought it only fair to give them the whole story, hint the wolf part of it. The guard who was escorting me asked to to wait there as he went to find the princess. It only took a few moments for the princess to arrive and when she did my eyes almost bugged out of my head! She was wearing traditional twili clothes. "Thank you for coming link."

"Its my pleasure your majesty," I said as I bowed.

"I feel it will do the kingdom good to remember the events of twilight. That's why I made this celebration. So the people will never forget the true meaning of twilight." After that she paused as if she was about to say something else when suddenly a guard burst through the doors.

"Your majesty. Please excuse the interuption but we think you need to check this out." He then handed her a note that had been left in front of the castle. After reading the note she looked horrified. She then handed me the note to read. it went something like this:

_**To our lovely princess,**_

_**We hope you don't mind but we've taken the liberty to hand deliver an invitation to this lovely celebration to the twilight realm personally. Of course given the fact that not all of us are as fond of the twilight as our hero the invitation might come with the destruction of any twili that get in our way. Do not fret however for we can assure you that the invitation will be delivered eventually.**_

_**Yours truly, **_

_**The dark spirits.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: 7th chapter! Yayy! Sorry it took so long. I already had the other chapters written. I had to write this one. Anyway on to the story!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA

Chapter 7_. Wolf princesses pov_

**In the twilight veil**

I quickly raced through the undergrowth as my pursuers came nearer. I know if this continues much longer our enemies would break through and reach the twilight realm. I can't let that happen so I rushed to the twilight gate. On any normal day I might stop and admire the gates gorgeous design or the way the sapphire gems seemed to glow in the twilight but its not a normal day. It is definitely not a normal day. On a normal day I would be resting on my boulder admiring twilights colors not running through the veil like a cuckoo with its head chopped off. No, on a normal day I would be singing to the song of the forest not panting like i've lost a lung. On a normal day I would be admiring the craftsmanship of the key, not trying to wedge it from the door its been in for so many years. As I finally got the key out and took of running I could hear the dark spirits as they reached the door. I could hear their angry yowls as they realised it was locked with no key. I could almost feel their breath on my neck as I tried to look for any way to escape. Thats why when I saw a portal to the light realm I quickly jumped through it hoping with all thats in me that there is someone there who can help me.

**In hyrule**

Ugh. My head hurts. I groaned as I silently stood up only to find myself surrounded by trees and...whoa wait a minute. When did I get so tall. WAIT A MINUTE ARE THESE HANDS! WHAT IN FARORE IS GOING ON HERE! I'M A HYLIAN!


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note:

I'm actually on chapter 8! Wow! Way to go me! Sorry it took so long to post. I had trouble finding the time to write this within studying for finals and taking care of my goats. Anyway here's the story... but first remember that **I do not own legend of zelda.** Thank you. Please review!

Chapter 8_. Links pov_

The princess and I quickly saddled up and rode out to the nearest spirit spring which at the time was Lanayru's. As soon as we arrived we rushed to the spring. The caverns surrounded us on all sides as we walked the path to the spring. When we arrived we quickly walked to the sacred waters. "Lanayru!" We frantically called.

Then I a flash of golden light appeared the serpent spirit. "_Wise princess. Courageous hero. A strange being has appeared in ordons spring. With a soul similar to the hero's It has taken the form of a hylian for protection. This being holds the key to the twilight realm. She must be protected at all costs. Our darker counterparts are already on their way there. You must reach her before they do. I know you must have many questions but she will be able to awnser them. Quickly go to ordons spring. The fate of twilight rests in your hands. _ "

AllI could think of at that moment was geez. That was intense. I could tell by the look on zeldas face that she felt the same way. Oh well. We now knew what we needed to do so as we left the spring and mounted our horses we looked towards ordon and didn't turn back.

As we left I suddenly remembered something. "Hey Zelda."

"Yes Link?" She turned to me curiously.

"Aren't your guards going to worry about you?"

"No. They know I'll be fine and can handle myself. Besides I'm with the hero of twilight."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her last comment. It always amazes me how she can make one of the most intense situations and lighten the mood with nothing more than a few words. It took a while but eventually we neared ordon. I knew there would be questions as to why I had returned so soon and with the princess to add but I also knew we didn't have much time. Thats why we went straight to the spring. What we saw there though was kinda shocking. A young lady maybe a few years older than myself wearing a green tunic similar to mine and white pants lined with oranges. Her hair was golden very similar to mine and was pulled up into a ponytail. It also had a wind blown look to it. However the thing that astounded me most was her eyes. They were a deep cerulean color that seemed to bore straight into your soul. It almost felt like I was looking into a female mirror


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note

Gosh this took forever! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! Christmas was hectic and my whole family got sick. Spent forever running out to get medicines and other stuff. Anyway… Happy New Year! It's 2015! Now I know we are all happy but that doesn't mean we can forget that **I Do Not Own Legend Of Zelda Nor Hyrule.** I do however own the hyrule that is my fishtank. Go Link Fish! Protect Zelda Fish From Gannon Shark!

Chapter 9. _Wolf princesses pov_

As soon as I realized what I had become I almost fainted. Suddenly I heard a voice luring me somewhere. I followed the voice regardless of my wounds until I reached a gate opened that led to a spring in the grove of trees. _"Come your majesty. You have done well. If you rest in my waters I can protect you from the darkness that haunts you. My kin have already sent you help. They shall be here soon."_

It was then that I realized I had yet to use my voice. So when I tried to mutter a thank you it sounded more like a growl. Then the spirit let out a light laugh as I sat in its waters rubbing my throat. _"Do not be alarmed. Your voice shall heal in my waters. It should return when you awaken."_

Giving up on trying to talk I figured a simple nod would suffice and laid down in the waters for a much needed rest.

I woke to pain and the soft sound of hoofbeats on the forest floor. I tried to open my eyes but found I was still too tired to even open them fully. So I opened them just enough to see who or what had arrived. Just as I opened them two young hylians jumped from their horses onto the soft ground with a thud. One seemed to be dressed in twili clothes, why I had no idea. The other was in a green tunic with a floppy green hat. They said something and I tried to make eye contact with the one in green. for a split second i'm almost positive that I succeeded but then everything around me started to fade. Next thing I knew. I had drifted off into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note

For the lateness of my last chapter I am posting this one too. Wow. I didn't know I even had a schedule. Just want to let you know though that school is soon to be starting again and my already limited time with posting is going to be even more limited. Thanks! and last but not least a small reminder.**I Do Not Own Legend Of Zelda.** Thanks everybody! Now to see it through Zelda's eyes!

Chapter 10. Zeldas pov

As link and I approached the girl lying in the spring I noticed a small pool of red starting to form around her. I wasn't concerned though because it looked like she had been there a while so the spring would have healed it. Though that would explain why she had fainted. A second later I heard link gasp. Then I realized why. She looked exactly like link! From her blond hair to her feral blue eyes, she even wore a green tunic similar to his! _"You must hurry"_

I jumped at the spirit's voice having completely forgotten it was there. _"My dark brothers approach." _

Link and I carried her to the horses as fast as we could. "Link" I said worriedly. "We can't take her to Ordon. "

"why not?" He asked.

Honestly everything in me was screaming to me to bring her there and find her help but a tiny voice also said to bring her someplace far away where the dark spirits couldn't find her. Thankfully link seemed to notice my inner turmoil so he said with a sigh, "alright. Let's bring her to kakariko."

So with our guest finally situated we took off towards kakariko. We rode down the path as fast as we could with an unconscious person strapped to epona. Suddenly a loud roar seemed to shake the earth around them. At that very moment a large creature flew from the undergrowth towards us. It look like one of the spirits in the spring except this one was black and looked to be a large bear. It raced toward us with incredible speed as its beady red eyes seemed to glare with a fire extremely fitting for this creature. _"Give us the girl!"_

"Never!" Link cried. He then turned to me."Zelda, Get on Epona and take the reins."

"What! No! Link.."

"Zelda, no time to argue. take her reins!" And with that we quickly switched horses. "Head straight to kakariko. Don't you dare look back."

" But Link!"

"I'll be fine! Go!" He gave Epona a smack on the rump and off we went. As much as I hated leaving him I knew Epona was much faster than your average horse. It was only in a matter of minutes that epona had pulled far ahead of the raging battle. There were many worries flowing through my head at the moment. One of them being Link did not have the means to protect himself. I noticed it when we first left. He grabbed his chainmail but did not have the time to put it on. He also left his shield strapped to Epona. By the time I realized this though we had far distanced ourselves from them. As I finally pulled into kakariko I couldn't help but look back to the road hoping to see a victorious Link trotting down the road on my horse unharmed.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note

Oh my gosh! this took forever! Quick question. How many people acctually read these? I have no idea. Honestly I probably wouldn't. Ok. Just a quick reminder. **I Do Not Own Legend Of Zelda.** Lucky nintendo people...

Chapter 11. _Links pov_

There are many days that I felt eternally grateful for Epona's undying loyalty and as she rode off carrying the princess of hyrule and the girl with the key to twilight to safety I couldn't help but think today was one of those. The horse I had? Not so much. It ran off as soon as I dismounted. As I turned I realized I had left my shield on epona. Well that just got a lot harder. _"Look at you, pathetic. You've just sent you only chance of survival galloping away. How do you expect to win against a creature of my magnitude?"_

Then I said probably the stupidest thing I could have said. "I don't. I'm just here to distract you long enough so they can get away."

Yeah, you know how they say not to antagonize an enemy that's way stronger than you? Well there's a reason to that as I found out as the creature gave a rage filled battle cry and rushed towards me with raw fury filling his eyes. I quickly rolled to the side and tried to find any way that I could take him down. The thing was though I couldn't even touch him! He was made of some kind of mist. All I could do was roll around and try to dodge his attacks. That seemed to work for a while until I misread one of his attacks and went straight into the line of fire. His attack only clipped me but there was enough force behind I to send me flying into a nearby tree. I quickly staggered to my feet as I noticed something. That second he attacked he had made his arm solid so that it would hit me. I didn't really like the idea of getting hit head on just so I could hit him. It could probably kill me. Actually i'm almost positive it would. Thats when I heard the footsteps. I turned around ready to face whatever was coming towards me only to come face to face with a silver wolf in armor. His yellow eyes seemed to burn with the fire of battle. I couldn't hide the shock on my face as he turned to me and asked if he could jump in. "Knock yourself out." I said to the wolf.

Then the bear spirit let out a hunormous bellow as he hissed _"Skye of the twilight wolves, why do you interfere! "_

"isn't you hunting my princess a good enough reason!" Then he turned to me and in a much quieter voice said "i'll take his hits. When it gets near me you strike."

I nodded and the battle restarted. It was the same pattern only this time The bear would attack, the wolf would deflect, and I would attack the bear. After a few hits the bear seemed to realize that it wasn't winning the battle and that there was no reason to stay here any longer. It looked around once then turned to us. _"This isn't over! We will meet again in battle and next time I will not be so merciful!" _

After finishing his little rant about how he would tear our throats out the next time we were to meet he turned tail and ran. Then the wolf and I both fell to the ground with exhaustion. He found the strength though to crawl over to me which I am extremely grateful for. As the adrenaline started to fade pain came to replace it. As the pain came I began to lose consciousness. The only thing I remember is the worry in the wolf's eyes as everything faded to black.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note:

Yayyy! Cliffhangers! Sorry but you're going to have to wait before you figure out what happened to Link. Now remember **I Do Not Own Legend Of Zelda.** Oh how wondrous it would be if I did. Now to answer the question who's the wolf?

Chapter 12_. Skye's pov_

I Was following the princesses scent trail when I came across the remains of a portal to the light world. I immediately knew that the princess must have traveled through this in order to escape. Then I smelled it. Another portal was nearby. I rushed to it and without even a hint of hesitation I jumped.

I landed in the light realm with a thud. I looked around only to see that I was surrounded by grass. I immediately recognized it as hyrule field from my journey to hyrule as an apprentice. Now I'm the captain of the royal guard and the princesses personal soldier. Now that I was here I couldn't help but worry more. Unlike soldiers royalty only went to the light realm after their coronation. Although the princess was to be coronated soon she hasn't been here yet. she must still be lost and confused. She doesn't even know about the different forms we take here or how to change them! Technically I guess the forms in the veil are the different form. We are all born of an average light race whether It be a zora, goron, we even have deku scrubs! But our princess doesn't know that! Actually none of us know what form she will take. The only way I will find her is by scent. I quickly started searching only to have the wind change. Then I smelt it. The scent of my princess! She must be nearby! What I smelled next though sent a wave of anger through me. It was that bear spirit that I fought in the twilight veil. He seemed to be fighting a young warrior. I quickly rushed into battle to aide the young warrior as he was thrown into a tree. "Can I help?" I asked as I rushed towards the boy.

I couldn't help but smile as the boy said "knock yourself out."

After instructing the boy on my plan we set into battle. I took a couple of hard hits but I knew it was completely necessary to win. Finally the bear had had enough and after ranting ran off with his tail tucked between his legs. As soon as he was out of sight I instantly collapsed. Then as I started to make my way towards the boy I smelled it. The scent of blood.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note

Hey Everyone! I just noticed how short these chapters actually are. Wow. I might redo some of the earlier ones to add more stuff. I apologize for any mishaps in grammar. We'll have to see. Please remember that** I do not own legend of zelda. **Funny fact actually. I thought up the basis for this fanfic at a marching band competition. Ah the inspiration of music. This chapter switches pov half way through. Quick warning there. Please Review! thanks!

Chapter 13 _ skye's pov_

after smelling the blood I instantly rushed to the aid of my young comrade only to see him drift out of consciousness. I quickly pulled him onto my back and started to carry him. I was trying to follow the scent trail from the other horse that carried my princess with the other girl. Eventually the ground started to harden and rock started to rise around me. Still I continued on. Eventually I reached a town. It seemed like a small town that once had many residents. It looked to have just finished rebuilding from something. I started to drag the boy there when I realised the people here might not take lightly to a wolf walking into their town. So walking behind a rock I transformed. My short silver hair seemed to glow with my bright yellow eyes. Wolf ears were replaced with a hylians as I stood on two legs. My tail disappeared into my armor. My fur turned into a dark silver cloak lined with the neon green of twilight. My teeth and muzzle turned into a mouth and my snout to a nose. My hair remained silver and my eyes became slightly more golden. My skin became a light tan. My armor shifted to fit my hylian form. My forms always had a look of the twilight sky with them. I was named skye for a reason. I then returned to the young warrior and lifted him onto my back as I walked into the village.

_Zeldas pov. _

For the next few hours Epona and I patiently waited for Link to catch up. Fear started to fill my heart after the second hour. I was about to give up after the third hour when I heard footsteps and the soft clank of armour coming from the path. I quickly turned to see something I had not expected to see but was not happy about. Link as as being gently carried by a warrior that seemed only a few years older than him. At first I did not even think who this warrior was. My only concern was Link. "Renando!" I shouted.

It only took seconds for the shaman to come running out his house as the sound of his princesses call and at seeing link in such ordering the warrior to bring him inside. It wasn't until they had everyone inside and Link had been bandaged up that I began to wonder who he was. "i am Princess zelda. Ruler of hyrule. Who are you? Why did you help Link?" I questioned.

With a stiff chuckle he responded "so that is his name. Excuse me for not introducing myself before. I am Skye, captain of the twilight wolves and personal guard for the wolf princess. As for why I helped the boy he had the scent of my princess on him and if I had left him the bear would have killed him. It would be dishonorable of me to simply leave him."

Twilight wolves? Wolf princess? what in hyrule is he talking about? And link had her scent? How Could he smell it and how did link have her scent? Unless... "I think I know where your princess is!"

"Really?!" And with a nod I led the soldier to the girl we had found earlier. With a loving smile of relief he sat down beside the bed and sighed. "I knew i'd find you."

That's when we heard a low groan from across the hall where link now rested.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note

Hello Everyone! how's your week been? I hope it's a bit better than mine. I got attacked by a cat, sat on by a pyrenees (A type of big dog) , and accused of plagiarism all in the same week. Great right? Anyway a reminder. **I do not own Legend of Zelda.** Thank you and please review!

Chapter 14. _Skye's pov_

"He's waking up!" Zelda gasped.

We quietly rushed from the room to links where he had just started opening his eyes. "Hey guys. Whats up?" He said as he looked towards us.

"Whats up? Whats up?! Thats all you have to say to me after scaring me half to death! I thought you were dead!" Zelda yelled, her face becoming an angry red with her fist clenching at her side. Link looked up to her with a gently smile and pulled her into a soft hug. "It's okay. I'm okay."

They stood there for several more moments until a silent cough from behind reminded them what they were doing. They pulled away as if they were burned and they looked away from each other blushing. The silver warrior chuckled lightly before returning back to the girls side. A few more moments of awkwardness caused link and zelda to join him there. "So just who is she?" Link asked, "and why does she look so much like me?"

"Well its a long story but I guess I will start with this. We are a type of hylian mixed with the blood of a twili. This causes us to have a beast form and a hylian form. Over time we can learn how to control our powers and change forms whenever we like. Sadly our princess has yet to learn this which is why she is in a hylian form."

"Hang on a minute. So shes your princess?" Link questioned.

"Yes. She comes from a long line of twilight wolves. Honestly I have absolutely no idea as to why she looks like you. A wolf gains its hylian form when it has traveled to the light realm at least Once. This was her first time being here therefore she must be as shocked about her form as you are. Now finally why we are here. Both the twilight and the light realms are in grave danger."

"Grave danger! What do you mean grave danger?!" Zelda asked. Skye sighed.

"I mean what I mean. If things continue to go the way they are then darkness will take over hyrule and destroy the twilight realm." Link stopped him.

"So what about big bear back there. How does he fit into all of this?" Link wondered. Skye nodded.

"That's a good question. The dark spirits as you call them are I guess you could say the dark counterparts of the spring spirits that you know. They normally are simply settled with simply keeping the balance but now it seems like they want more."


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note:

This is going to be the last chapter of part 1. It might be a while before I get the next part out. I want to redo the book I have now and add quite a bit more detail to it and fix any grammer issues I can find.. If anyone has any suggestions on how to improve it I'd be happy to hear them. This is actually my first fanfic so I'm always open to thoughts. Remember **I do not own Legend of Zelda. **Thank you for reading! Please review!

Chapter 15  links pov

After skye explained the situation it took several moments for all the info to kick in. "Ok. Let me see if I've got this straight. These Dark spirits want to destroy the twilight realm and take over the light realm and the twilight wolves are the guardians of the two realms."

skye nodded. "Yep. that's about it. Only now the dark spirits have taken over the twilight veil. My princess has the key to the gate of twilight so all should be okay for now."

Suddenly the princess groaned and shifted. Slowly she opened her eyes to three faces looking over her. "Eep!" she squeaked she she realized they were there and in her moment of panic she fell off the bed. "Princess!" Skye said bending down to help her.

"Wait… Skye! Is that you?!" Skye smiled.

"Yes it is your majesty." link and zelda looked at each other curiously.

"Then who are those people?" she asked.

Zelda said, "I am princess Zelda of hyrule and this is the hero Link." The wolf princess nodded. "I am princess Maximum of the twilight barrier and It seems like you've already met skye."

I nodded and chuckled. "That we have." Zelda said.

Skye said. "Princess. I hate to rush you when you've only just awoken but do you have the key?"

She checked her bag at her side and pulled out a gorgeous black key with and orange stone in the top of it and metal weaving around it. "Yes I do." she said putting it back with a relieved smile.

Turning to the others I asked, "So what do we do now?"

thinking max put her hand on her chin. "I guess you two just go on as usual. Until more of my troops come I am unable to fight the intruders on my land and you," she said nodding towards zelda," have your own kingdom to run."

Zelda frowned. "Where will you go?" she asked.

Max sighed. "I will probably search the area for portal openings. Any opening could hold another soldier."

"but where will you stay?" Zelda asked. Max looked up."Probably somewhere near a forest. Us being wolves we have always felt great comfort in being under the shade of trees."

I thought for a moment. _If she wants trees I'll just take her to ordon._ "I could take them to ordon." I offered.

Zelda nodded smiling. "It's fine with me if you accept." She told the young princess.

Max nodded happily then frowned. "I guess this is where we go our separate ways." she said. The two princesses frowned.

The silver warrior bowed politely to princess Max. "Maybe it would be best if I escorted princess Zelda to castle town." Max nodded. Zelda's frown seemed to grow and max scented her unease.

"Now now princess." she said," the dark spirits are still searching for me and you now have my scent on you. I trust skye just as much as you probably trust your own hero."

Zeldas frown stayed but she nodded. "Very well." then seeing it was becoming dark she sighed. "We leave at dawn." she said to skye before sitting on the bed across the room from maxs. The two warriors looked at each other before returning to the room link was in and settling down for the night.

**To be continued in Twilight Wolves Part 2: Entering Twilight**


End file.
